Behind The Miracle
by walkerlikewhoa
Summary: (MIRACLE) Re-telling of the Miracle, but from the Point of View of the players. Mainly Rob McClanahan. Love, fights, gymnastics, and hockey. Slight AU!
1. Prologue: Behind The Miracle

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sadly I do not own any of this, at least nothing having to do with the movie. Riley, Chastity, and Chloe are mine, and I don't even know where I got them from. I kinda just pulled them outta my ass.**

**I'm trying not to make it like any of the other Miracle's story that I've read. And I'm going to stop there because if I tell you anymore, then you'll have no reason to read the Prologue.**

**I hope you do enjoy it, though and let me know what you think!**

_Prologue_

The word Miracle had a bunch of different meanings for the 1980 US Olympic Team. Not just the fact that Herb Brooks was able to turn a bunch of College boys into the best Hockey team in the world, by beating the Soviets, but each of the players had a Miracle of their own behind the scenes.

Hockey took up most of their time during those months from when they auditioned out in Colorado, till the Winter Games in Lake Placid, New York. Surprisingly enough, they still had their lives outside of Hockey. Although the Olympics was the most important thing to the players at that point in time, there were other priorities that plagued them. Priorities that were still going to be there, still going to plague them after the Olympics were over and quite possibly for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1: Hockey And Gymnastics

**DISCLAIMER: Writing this over and over again is going to get annoying. I should CP, but yes I don't own anyone except for the girls.**

**_Chapter 1_**

"You're Robbie McClanahan, right?"

Robbie 'Mac' McClanahan's attention turned to the right of him at the sound of the voice. His hands continued to maneuver the black tape around the butt of his hockey stick, his forehead etched in confusion. "Yeah," He answered. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to figure out how the man next to him might know of him.

"Mike Eruzione," He paused, giving him a generous smile. "Boston University," He added, quickly to make who he was more evident.

The confusion in Mac's eyes subsided and realization crossed is face. "76," He nodded his head slightly, his hands paused from wrapping up the stick.

"76." Mike 'Rizzo' Eruzione chorused. "Trying to play for Brooks a little more, huh?" He smirked lightly at the mention of the coach, Herb Brooks.

"I played for him for four years," Mac's voice drifted off as he spoke. "A few more months wouldn't hurt." He offered a small smile, "How 'bout you?" He countered, rotating his stick from one hand to the other.

Rizzo shrugged his shoulders, hunching over to tie up his skates. He looked over his shoulder at Mac as he talked. "Just trying to play a little more hockey, that's all."

"Rest of your boys here?" He shot back quickly. That was the one thing on Mac's mind since Rizzo had declared who he was and where he was from.

A smile tugged at his lips, his head bopping up and down. "Of course." He answered. "Think they'd miss out on this?" He added.

Mac's lips pursed slightly, as he nodded his head understanding. From Boston or from Minnesota, none of them were going to miss this opportunity. He should have known that without having asked.

"Might want to wait a day or so before you go over and say hi."

Mac ripped the tape and finished wrapping the last bit around the neck of the stick and looked over to Rizzo once again; a smile crossing his lips at Rizzo's last statement.

* * *

Sitting in a straddle split, Riley McKenzie's lower stomach rested on the floor and her elbows sat holding most of her body weight up. Her hands supported her head which tilted to the side and she sighed lightly, looking bored. She glanced to the side at her best friend. "You're quiet today." She pointed out.

Chloe Addison looked to the side at Riley and shrugged her shoulders a bit. Changing up her arms, she pulled her left arm across her chest while the right pulled upward on it. "Don't have much to say." She grinned slightly. "Boring night last night, what can I say?" She explained. "My best friend seemed to have slipped out of me." She eyed her somewhat suspiciously.

Before Riley could retaliate, Chastity McGuire came bounding over the large spongy floor and plopped down on to the floor next to them. "I'm late, I know, shut up." She immediately began to stretch. She looked from Riley to Chloe and smiled, "So what'd I miss?"

"What pep pills do you take every morning, again?" Chloe asked her, moving her hips around into a left split. "Did you send in my subscription yet because I still want some?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Chas mock laughed at her friend, laying her body across her right leg, her head resting on her knee. "Cute. Where were you two last night?" She asked her brow knitting.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I was in my dorm at the U." She explained. "However, Riley was off somewhere. NOT in her dorm room." She moved to a sitting position, with her legs pointing out in front of her. Making sure her butt was planted firmly on the soft foam floor; she twisted to the side to crack her back.

"Aww," Chas frowned slightly, looking over to Riley. "How dare you go out and not bring us along." She then offered a smile. "You'll get us next time, right?" She gave a small wink before turning her attention to concentrate on stretching.

Chloe tried to study Riley's expressions, but could come up with nothing. "And you said I was quiet today." She reached forward to poke her in her leg.

Shaking her head, Riley cleared her thoughts then smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll give you guys a ring next time I go out." She breathed deeply. "There's just a lot going on, and I don't really want to talk about it." Her hand hooked under and held the other side of her right foot. She pulled it up, straight along side of her head. "I'm ok, really." She said in Chloe's direction, as if she was answering her thoughts.

Chas looked back and forth from Chloe to Riley. "What did I miss this time?" She asked, her eyes looking mainly at Chloe, who in turned gave her a blanks stare.

Riley dropped her leg down and from a sitting position brought herself into a handstand, ignoring their questions. This was her time to concentrate on her routines, and the next half a year was going to be absolute torture. Being on the Olympic USA Gymnastics team was always a dream of hers. Now that she's achieved that, she's trying to balance way too many things at once, and she's only just made the team. She hadn't actually gone to the Olympics yet. It was 7 months till the opening ceremony.

Once planted firmly on her feet she smiled at the two girls. "I'll catch up with you both later; we've got training to do." Looking off to the side, she spotted her coach and took off in her direction.

Riley hated being so vague towards her best friends, but it was for her own good. Riley knew how distracted they all could get. She had known Chloe since she had started at the University of Minnesota. Chas on the other hand, attended San Diego State. Both girls had run into Chas on multiple occasions for gymnastics meets. It wasn't a surprise that all three girls had gone out for Team USA. However, actually making the team made the girls ecstatic. There was only 10 girls all together, 10 girls out of the whole US and the three of them had all made the team. It was amazing.


	3. Chapter 2: Making The Cut

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, it makes me sad, but it's the truth. I only own Riley, Chas, and Chloe.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Charging down the sideboards, Mac flew from one side of the ice to the other. "Hey, hey!" He called over to Mark Johnson who currently had the puck.

Switching to the other side, Johnson turned his attention to Mac at the sound of his name. Gnawing on his bottom lip as he practically broke into a run; he wound back and slapped the puck in Mac's direction.

Slowing the puck up with his stick, Mac continued toward the goal not stopping and just letting the play flow. Winding up, he made a slapstick shot towards the goal.

"Nice play, Mac!" Johnson called over to him, nodding his head slightly, his skate coming slowing up.

Mac threw his arms up in the air, as he moved to glide behind the net after the puck made its way into the goal. He nodded his head back in Johnson's direction, declaring that he acknowledged his compliment. "Thanks." As he soared around, waiting for an opening to sweep in to grab another random puck, he spotted a lot of guys he knew. Some from Minnesota, others from Boston, and a few other random players that he had met throughout all his years of playing hockey.

Crossing paths with Johnson once again, Mac turned and got at the end of a line being monitored by some of the Advisory Staff. Whistles were going off all over the place, and Mac had the sudden urge to take his helmet off and chuck it at one of the Staff members. As he stood on the line, he took a couple of deep breaths and he glanced up at the commentary's station; the box located above the rink. He spotted Herb Brooks and Craig Patrick sitting up there.

"Whoo, Rizzo!"

Mac's attention turned back to the action on the rink as he watched Rizzo skate off to the side after making a goal. "Nice play!" He called out to him. This wasn't about what happened in the past; Mac had no problem with the Boston boys. Even so, Rizzo was nice enough to him in the locker room.

Within the next ten minutes the Advisory Staff had cleared up and made their way upstairs to their offices, at which point the Herb Brooks hade his appearance. Stepping out on to the ice, he cleared his throat and yelled out, "Alright boys, clear off, get changed, and then take a seat in the bleachers!"

It didn't take long for the boys on the ice to shuffle out and headed towards the locker room. Within 10 minutes they had made their way out and were seated on the bleachers, down at the bottom looking up at all the boys was Herb Brooks, Craig Patrick, and Doc.

"Things went differently then planned," Herb started, making his way up some of the stairs as he talked. "We will not be doing this for a week, because I already know my team." He flashed a piece of paper in front of his face, holding it up for them to see.

Mac leaned forward, his brow furrowing as he studied his coach. He had known the guy for over 4 years; you'd think he'd know him pretty well. On the contrary, Herb never ceased to amaze him, always surprising him. Herb made his way back down the stairs and handed the piece of paper off to Craig.

"Broten. Wells."

When Craig started to rattle off names, that's when Mac realized that today was it. He was making the cut right now, suddenly he tensed up.

"Hughes, Ross, Auge, Delich, Horsch, Strobel, Christoff, Morrow, Suter, Ramsey, Janaszak, Christian, Pavelich, Verchota, Baker, Harrington, Schneider, O'Callahan, McClanahan…"

After hearing his name, the neurotic look on his face became normal once again. Leaning back in his seat a broach smile spread across his face and Craig continued.

"…Silk, Johnson, Craig, Cox, Eruzione." Craig looked up from the paper and paused before continuing. "And that's the roster for now, thanks to the rest of you for coming out."

Herb made his way to the top of the stairs above the bleachers to get out of the walking path. The players whose names weren't rattled off slowly began to get up, all looking clearly disappointed, as they made their way out of the rink area. As they did so, the players still sitting on the bleachers took this time to congratulate each other.

"Congratulations." Buzz Schneider, another friend of Mac's said from sitting on part of the bleacher above him.

Mac turned around, shaking his hand, large smiles plastered to all their faces. "You too." He nodded his head, then turning his attention to Johnson. He reached out to clasp his hand in a shake as well. "Nice job." He told him.

Johnson smiled. "Congratulations, Robbie." He told him.

Grinning, Mac turned to the side and spotted Rizzo. He nodded his head towards him. "Way to go, Rizzo!" He called over to him.

After the other hockey players had filed out of the rink, Herb moved down the steps somewhat, his arms folded firmly across his chest. "Take a good look, gentlemen." He paused. "Cause those are the ones getting off easy." Brooks bore no smile and his face looked more stern and serious than Mac had ever seen before.

Looking backwards, over his shoulder, he glanced at Buzz. He glanced back, sighing out slightly. Herb Brooks had the ability to drain all your happiness out of you.

"We're putting a few of you on reserve," Herb continued. "In case somebody gets injured or their game goes to hell." He explained, his eyes scanning over the 26 young hockey players. He made his way down the stairs, towards Doc and Craig as he continued talking. "The final roster will have 20 names on it in 7 months, so more of you are going home." He paused for a minute, as if letting this information sink in.

Mac's smile was no longer evident, as he listened attentively to what Herb was saying. It was a great achievement, making it this far, but what he really wanted was to be able to play on the team in the Olympics. That's what made him happy. At no point in time was he going to stop pushing himself. He was going to push himself over his limit, if need be to prove to Herb that he belonged on this team.

"You give 99; you'll make my job very, very easy." Herb made it to the base of the stairs, no longer facing the boys. "I'll be your coach; I won't be your friend." He turned around, standing next to Craig and Doc. "If you need one of those, take it up with Doc, Coach Patrick, or our nurse." He paused. "Who currently isn't here right now, but she will be with us on a part time basis." Herb nodded his head slightly before turning to the side and walking off; exiting the rink area.

"God," Rizzo's voice drifted off, as his attention turned to his fellow Boston friend, Jack O'Callahan.

Jack caught his glance, and returned it with a sour look. Shaking his head, he looked back Coach Patrick and Doc.

"Alright, gentlemen," Craig began. "Congratulations to all of you, that's it for today." Off to his left, Doc nodded in agreement as Craig spoke.

Buzz leaned over towards Mac. "At least they seem to have emotions." He stated wryly before leaning back in the bleachers once more.

Mac never tried to understand Herb, it didn't matter whether he did or not. All that mattered was that he listened to what he had to say and gave it his all. In the four years that he's known him, never once had he shown any emotion.

"On the way out, take one of these." Craig held up one packet of paper for the entire group to see. "You've got a little homework to do before you celebrate." He paused, giving a small grin as some of the boys let out a few laughs. Nodding his head, the smile was still evident on Doc and Craig's faces. "Thank you."

A few of the boys clapped as they all stood to their feet, grabbing their gear as they did so.

* * *

Riley's hand sat on her forehead, covering the sun from hitting her in the eyes. Squinting, she focused on the door as she began to see the hockey players emerge from the rink quarters. Her hand dropped and she still sat on the trunk of the car, now leaning forward as she waited. A few moments later, she noticed Buzz emerging from the door and she grinned. Following out after him was Mac, Johnson, and Phil Verchota. Just a few of the Minnesotans.

"Oh, be still my heart." Buzz joked, bringing his hand up to his chest to rest over his heart. He looked outward, catching Riley's look just a few yards away from them. Laughing, he nodded his head forward. "Riles is over there." He pointed out towards where she sat on her car.

The rest of the boys turned to look over their shoulders, before heading in her direction. Buzz, not surprisingly was the first one over to her. "Long time no see, Miss McKenzie." He commended, the three other boys following up behind him.

"I know, it has been a while, Buzzy." She said, giving him a smile. When the rest of the guys made there way over, she nodded her head. "Hey, so how was the first preliminary day?" She asked them.

Mac moved around Johnson and Verchota and leaned on the trunk, dropping his bag off to the side and he glanced up at her. "First and ONLY, preliminary day." He told her.

Her brow knitted in confusion as she looked at them. "What's that suppose to mean?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Brooks picked the team already." Johnson answered.

Before Riley could respond, Verchota stepped forward, waving the think booklet of questions that they had to answer. "Yeah, and he gave us homework." He scoffed slightly, shaking his head.

Cocking an eyebrow upward, she glanced off to her right side at Mac before looking back at Verchota. "A little homework never hurt anyone. Besides, I'm sure it's not that bad." Her shoulders shrugged slightly.

"Come on, McKenzie, its Herb, you know it's going to be either, frustrating, annoying, confusing or all of the above." Buzz sighed out.

"All of the above." Mac piped up, grinning somewhat. Reaching to his side, his hands grabbed on to Riley's side and he pulled her off the trunk. He grabbed her keys out of her hand and his hands found her waist once more. He then moved her off to the side by Buzz. Grinning at the puzzled look on her face, he proceeded to open the trunk. "You were in my way." He said pointedly.

Riley exchanged looks with Johnson, then shook her head as he spoke up for her. "And a simple, excuse me was just something too 'in the norm' for you to do, huh, Mac?" He smirked.

"Yes, it would have taken too much effort." He pushed the trunk open, then reaching to the side to grab his large bag. He tossed it in.

Buzz hoisted his bag over his shoulder, before speaking. "But taking the effort to pick her up off the car and move her to the side didn't take much effort?" He looked to Verchota and Johnson. "I'm confused."

Verchota looked nervous as he glanced up from looking through the questions on the paper. "Me too," He added, not paying attention to their conversation. "I gotta go guys; I need to get started on this. I'll see you tonight at O'Reilly's." He told them, waving his hand a bit as he walked off.

"Is it just me, or did he seem more neurotic then usual?" Riley said, looking at the boys with a small smile. "And, O'Reilly's?" She added. "I do hope that includes me." She looked towards Mac.

Shutting the trunk, Mac turned around to glance at Buzz and Johnson. He moved closer to Riley and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "That would mean I'd have to share you with the rest of my team. And I'm not willing to do that." He said to her.

"Oh, please." Johnson laughed. "I've met some of Riley's friends in the past and as long as she brings them along she won't have to worry about the whole team hitting on her." He pointed out; turning his attention to Riley he snapped his fingers at her. "I say you bring Chloe." He grinned.

A nervous smile crossed Riley's face, but she nodded her head. "I'll see if she's free tonight." She clicked her tongue to the sides of her mouth, a habit of hers.

"Oh!" Buzz exclaimed as if a light went off in his head. "Congratulations." He said, nudging Riley in the shoulder. "For making your team."

Riley beamed, "Thank, Buzzy." She looked around at the three guys. "And congrats to you three, too, obviously. I can't believe Brooks picked his team so fast." She stated as a matter-of-factly. Turning she gave Mac a small kiss on the cheek and smiled.

Leaning over, Buzz pressed his finger to his cheek. "My turn, Riles." He grinned, his voice having a teasing manner. Catching Mac's glance he back away. "Don't look at me like that," He waved his hand and took a few steps backwards. "I'll catch up with you all later."

Johnson looked after Buzz as he walked over, before turning his attention back to Mac and Riley. "Alright, well I'll let you two lovebirds do whatever it is you do." He grinned. He reached forward shaking Mac's hand. "Congrats, again," He looked to Riley. "Both of you." He nodded. "And I'll see you both tonight."

Pulling his hand back, "Later, man." His arm dropped from Riley's waist and he moved to get into the driver's side of the car.

"Thanks Mark." Riley called after him, then watching as Mac got into the car. "You know one of these days I'd like to drive my own car." She said, standing her ground with a small pout.

Looking up, he stepped one leg into the car and let out a laugh. "Never. At least not when I'm going to be in the car too." He told her and finished getting in the car.

Her eyes narrowed at him, before stomping back over to passenger side. They had been together for only a few months, but they had known each other since their freshman year at the University of Minnesota. She was the hardcore gymnast, while he was the hardcore hockey player. However, she liked to keep him separate from her sport and anything or anyone that had to do with it. Mac had met Chloe plenty of times in the passed, being that she attended the U as well. Chloe still didn't know that they were together and she probably wouldn't tell her for a while. So unfortunately for Mark Johnson, Chloe wouldn't be at O'Reilly's tonight.


	4. Chapter 3: Some Celebration

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone, only the girls.**

**PLEASE READ -**_ Author's Notes: Mmkay, so I know I've made a few mistakes in the story and I hadn't noticed all of them, so I thank you for pointing it out. Here's the deal.._

_As, **Lia06** pointed out to me Gymnastics is in the Summer Games. So, for now what I'm going to do is continue writing the story how I have been, making it an AU as suggested. For the story's sake, Gymnastics is in the Winter Games along with Ice Hockey._

_I realized the whole Colorado thing after I had uploaded the chapter, so once again my bad and for the story's sake they took place in Minnesota. _

_I've deciding I'm going to re-write the story, to make it more accurate and not an AU but I have a billion other things to do and I don't want to completely delete this story. Thanks for understanding you all are great!_

_(Shoutouts at the end of the chapter)_

**Chapter 3**

Pulling the pencil from sitting on his ear, Buzz's eyes scammed over the page his booklet. "Hey, Phillie what are you on?" He asked, looking up and glancing over to the other side of the table.

"My test is done." He answered, with a smug smile. After leaving Johnson, Buzzy, Riley, and Mac in the parking lot, he had gone home and started it right away. He had the tendency to procrastinate and he wasn't going to let this test stop him from playing.

Buzz's eyes lit up at his response. "Jesus!" He explained, sitting back in his seat tossing the pencil to the table.

"Me and Jannie are done." Verchota continued.

John 'Bah' Harrington looked up, as if the information had just processed his brain. "Verchota, you're done?" He asked incredulously. "I'm only on page four." He looked back down at his paper.

Verchota let out a loud obnoxious laugh. "Aha, page four." He shook his head. "You've got a while to go, buddy."

Bah's head shot up once more, this time to glare at Verchota.

"Where's Mac and Johnson?" Bah picked up his drink and leaned back in his chair. Taking a sip of his beer, he glanced at Buzzy for the answer.

Buzz glanced up from the paper and shrugged his shoulders. "They probably got lost or something." He chuckled. "You know, Mac's not as clever as he seems?"

"You don't say?" Steve Janaszak spoke up with a chuckle.

* * *

"My bra is killing me." Chas reached her arm back and tried desperately to fix the strap in the back as she entered the bar. She let out a low growl and tossed her head over her shoulder to look at Chloe. "Can you please pull my shirt out from being stuck under my bra?" She scoffed at her.

Chloe hadn't been paying much attention to her; instead she glanced around O'Reilly's. Her brow furrowed, recognizing half the guys in there as Hockey players. She turned to look behind her as Riley stepped in behind her. "We're here for the hockey team, huh?" She stated a spark in her eye.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into bringing you." Riley sighed lightly, her own worried look spilled across her face. She moved to step to the side and grabbing on to Chloe's arm she pulled her towards the bar. "Come on, let's get a drink." She said, her eyes scamming around for Mac.

Chas watched as they walked off, her arm still trying to reach behind her. She let out a low growl. "Hello, bra!" She exclaimed, stomping after them. Her head turned to the side, a few of the hockey players sitting at the table, looking at her. Her hand dropped and she grinned at them, her head cocking to the side. "Hi…" Her voice drifted off.

* * *

At the other side of the bar, "So tell me again why your girlfriend can't bring her friends here?" Johnson asked Mac as they entered O'Reilly's from the side entrance.

Mac turned back to look at him, his hands digging down into his jean pockets. "You want her reasoning, or mine?" He asked, with a small sigh.

"Both." He paused. "I've got time to hear them being that I ended up without a date tonight." He teased, nudging Mac in the shoulder.

* * *

There was a clear separation at O'Reilly's that night. Of course, it was all the Hockey players celebrating making the team, but they weren't quite a team yet. The players from Minnesota were at one table, while the players from Boston were at another.

"Number 71. You get stopped by a policeman, but you're not at fault. Do you state your disagreement right away?" Silk's eyes widened slightly as he reread the question. Flipping the pages shut, he sighed out and leaned back in the chair. "He's got 300 of these things." He scoffed quietly.

Chas brow furrowed as she eyed Silk with confusion. "You flirt with him." She answered, nodding her head. Reaching forward, she grabbed Jack O'Callahan's beer and took a sip.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the answer Herb's looking for." Silk responded, his hand coming up to massage his forehead lightly.

Rizzo's eyes glanced over towards him, a small side smirk on his face. "It's just a test Silky; you've taken one or two before." He said.

"Not to play Hockey, I haven't." He retorted, reaching for his drink.

Jack snorted slightly. "Can you even read, Silky?" He said from the end of the table, looking up from his test. He looked towards Chas, noticing his beer in her hand. He looked from it to the spot on the table where it had sat. Giving her a smirk, he reached over holding his hand out asking wordlessly for his beer back.

"I try."

After a minute, the chuckles subsided. There initial conversation was interrupted by Mac's voice calling over to them from the bar. "Hey, Rizzo!" He waved his hand, nodding his head. "What's up?"

Behind him, Johnson nodded his head slightly and the two continued down the line to get their drinks.

"Mac." Rizzo nodded, giving a small smile along with a small wave. He looked over to the end of the table at OC. "Easy big guy…" He told him quietly.

Chas's brow furrowed lightly as she looked at the man, who yelled over to them, then followed Rizzo's glance to OC. "I'm confused." She commended. She never got to hand his beer back to him, before he seemed to be consumed with anger and completely forgot about it.

OC made a face, then shaking his head at him. "I don't even know how you could stand to be in the same room as that clown." He scoffed.

"Let it go, it's over. Let it go." Rizzo said, clearly seeming stressed about the situation.

"Umm." Ralph Cox began, holding his beer off to the side as he watched the guys converse in front of him. "What's going on here?" He seemed to be as confused as Chas.

Silk had torn his attention away from his test and looked from the bar over to Cox. "OC's got a little unfinished business over there." He nodded his head lightly.

"Not for long I don't." OC added, eyeing Mac up as if he was about to charge him right then and there.

Chas placed the bottle to her mouth and sat there quietly. She had just met these guys and had really started to take a liking to OC, who sat next to her. But she wasn't about to jump into a conversation that she knew nothing about.

"What did I tell you man?" Rizzo's voice got a bit louder as he half glared at OC. He mouthed the words, let it go once again, but OC didn't seem to care much. And he definitely wasn't about to let it go.

"McClanahan." Cox spoke up suddenly, after following OC's glare stare over in his direction. He looked over to OC. "Oh, you're not still going on about the '76 playoffs, are you? Come on, OC," He shook his head lightly, taking a sip of his beer.

Her eyes lit up. "Oooh, I was there for that." Chas spoke up. When the players turned their gaze toward her, she sat back in her seat. "One of my best friends goes to University of Minnesota, pretty close to all the hockey players from there. She helped managed the team." She nodded her head. "Dragged me and our other friend along." She explained.

"Who was she?" Silk asked, the conversation at hand slipping his mind for a minute. "Was she the one that went on to become a gymnast? Cause we all heard about her." He said. "Apparently, she's going to be helping with this team as well." He threw his head back, tasting his beer.

Chas's brow furrowed. "Sounds like her." She said quietly, setting her beer down. "But how does she plan on being there for you guys AND playing for the United States Olympic Gymnastics team?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds like something you need to ask your friend." Cox told her, his eyebrows rising. "And while you're at it, tell her OC has a grudge held on another player from something that happened 3 years ago."

OC leaned forward on the table, looking right at Cox. "You know what, Coxie; let me ask you a question. Why'd you want to play college hockey?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He grinned, gesturing towards Chas. "For the girls." He teased with a broad smile, setting his beer down.

Chas grinned, but didn't get the chance to say anything, because OC continued. "I'm serious, Coxie, why'd you want to play college hockey?" He drilled.

Cox eyed him for a moment, before shaking his head lightly. "Cause I love to play hockey." He said as a matter-of-factly. "I want to go to the NHL just like everybody else does." He spout back.

It was like watching a gang of ping-pong, looking from Cox to OC. "Well, I wanted to win a National Championship and that pansy over there, cheap shots me. I get tossed out of the game. He steals the ring right off my finger?" He paused, running his tongue out over his lips. "How would you feel?"

Chas hadn't paid much attention to the game, all she knew was she cheered at the end when Minnesota won, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Everyone was throwing cheap shots that night." Rizzo spoke up, his voice very low at first.

"You know, Rizzo, it's funny you say that cause I'm just wondering what side you're on." OC shot back at him, looking more annoyed then previously.

Rizzo's eyes narrowed. "I'm on your side!" He retorted.

"You know, it sure seems that way." OC always had to get the last word in.

Chas had realized that Silk had sat back and stayed quite throughout the whole thing. Clearly, he was torn with the situation. She didn't know if they were all throwing cheap shots that night, but if you wanted her opinion, having half the Minnesotans on the team and the other half from Boston. It was just one volcano waiting to erupt.

"Alright, just relax ok? Jeez." Cox conceded, shaking his head.

Pushing his chair back, OC stood up looking down at all of them. "I'm not doing this right now, I'm out of here." He grabbed his pen and his test before shoving the chair under the table. He glanced to Chas but didn't have the chance to say anything before Rizzo's voice erupted.

"Where you going?" He asked him.

OC's eyes narrowed, still slightly annoyed with his friend. "I'm going to my room. Is that alright with you?" He paused. "…Mother?" With that said, he slowly wandered away from the table.

Biting on her lip, Chas watched him walk off. Setting his beer on the table, she stood to her feet as well. "I'm going to go find my friends." She told them. "Thanks you for keeping me company." She grinned at them, before taking a few steps back and going after OC.

Cox smiled and waved goodbye slightly and looked back to Silk and Rizzo. "Just let him go." Silk was saying to Rizzo who looked like he was about to go after OC.

"No wonder why the guy gets so many penalty minutes, right?" Cox commended his beer lingering just below his lips.

"He does get a little carried away sometimes." Silk responded.

* * *

_Klinoa: Please nitpick all you want! I've caught a few of my mistakes myself, but I knew Mark Johnson was from Wisconsin. But him and Mac walk into the bar together, so they do seem to ask as if they know each other before hand, so that's the way I went with it. It's also suppose to have the tryouts in Colorado, but I kinda killed that too. / Thank you thought, I'd rather you tell me what you honestly think about it then to just be like, "Good." I do hope you enjoy it otherwise though! Oh, and also, I ended up having to post the third chapter for it to show the second one. It was really odd._

_Strangexbutxtrue: I've always wanted to do it, but I'm trying to come up with something that hasn't been done. So it's been more focused on the girls for now, but it'll get better more into the story. You should be able to see all the chapters now! Thank you for reviewing! ;_

_meadow567: I've been having trouble working out the new way to handle this account. It's different from when I was last posting. But I think I know what you're talking about and I'll go change it! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! You're right, only it's Riley that's with Mac and doesn't want anyone to know. Throughout the story it's going to be like this, you'll find out better as to why in later chapters._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm trying to make in different. I have to be honest, I'm not exactly sure whose going to end up with who. I've seen a lot of stories where OC gets the girl, so I'm trying to stray away from that. But, I mean, come on, OC does deserve someone anyway! It might be like a round-robin type thing. Chas will probably be hoping from guy to guy. _

_Emador: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I do plan on continuing it. I still have a few chapters left to post, but I like to be like 3 chapters ahead of myself. I'm at the point where I post a chapter each night, but it might become more spacey. For now, I hope you enjoy the 4th chapter. _

_Lia06: No, no, I'm glad you pointed that out. I could have sworn Gymnastics was part of the Winter Games. I didn't even really think twice about it until you mentioned it. I could make it an AU, but I don't know if I really want to, but I don't have a choice. I don't hate you! Thank you for pointing it out. Reasons like this is why I post it on here so people can point out my mistakes! As for Colorado, yeah I knew about that mess up. I had already posted the story before I realized it, so I'm going to make a note about me being stupid and not paying attention. I think I'm just going to have to change the Olympic things a bit._


	5. Chapter 4: Ashamed?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the girls. Sigh, sigh, sigh**.

**PLEASE READ -**_ Author's Notes: Mmkay, so I know I've made a few mistakes in the story and I hadn't noticed all of them, so I thank you for pointing it out. Here's the deal.._

_As, **Lia06** pointed out to me Gymnastics is in the Summer Games. So, for now what I'm going to do is continue writing the story how I have been, making it an AU as suggested. For the story's sake, Gymnastics is in the Winter Games along with Ice Hockey._

_I realized the whole Colorado thing after I had uploaded the chapter, so once again my bad and for the story's sake they took place in Minnesota. _

_I've deciding I'm going to re-write the story, to make it more accurate and not an AU but I have a billion other things to do and I don't want to completely delete this story. Thanks for understanding you all are great!_

_(Shoutouts at the end of the chapter)_

**I'd love to hear any suggestions on who should end up with who, because I don't know myself who's going to end up with who. Maybe your suggestions will determine the outcome!**

**Chapter 4**

"Where the hell did Chas go?" Sitting at the bar, Riley peeked out past Chloe in search of their other friend. Her brow furrowed and her attention landed on Chloe once more.

She shrugged, downing her drink. "Hooked up with a few of the Hockey players I think. She hasn't been with us since we walked in." She laughed lightly.

Mac and Johnson made there way through the crowd and over towards where the girls sat. Mac, who was first, nodded his head. "Hey…" His voice drifted off, seeing Chloe there with Riley. His brow furrowed and he stepped to the side.

Johnson glanced at the two girls giving them a small nod and a smile. After what Mac had told him, now he was really confused to see Riley with her friend. He looked over to Mac. "I thought she wasn't bringing a friend?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"She wasn't." Chloe answered for him. "Me and our other friend pretty much followed her into the car. She's been skipping out on us lately." She smiled, nudging Riley in her arm lightly.

"I wonder why?" Johnson commended, looking at Mac then to Riley, a small smug smile on his face. However, he wouldn't say a word.

Riley gave a nervous smile as she looked at Mac, then at Johnson. "Hey guys." She looked back to Chloe. "Chloe you remember Mac, and I'm sure you've met Mark Johnson once or twice." She turned to face the bar, bringing her drink to her lips.

"Of course." She smiled brightly at both of them. "What have you guys been up too?" She asked, trying to make conversation when she noticed Riley had gone quiet.

Johnson shrugged, letting out a laugh. "Hockey. You're looking at your USA Olympic hockey team." He grinned. "Well, 6 more of us are getting cut, but roughly…this is the team." He explained.

"Congratulations guys." Chloe's eyes lit up and once again, she nudged Riley's arm. "You usually into the hockey thing, how come you didn't tell me?" She asked.

Riley pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "Slipped my mind, sorry." She gave an apologetic smile.

Chloe's brow furrowed at Riley's odd behavior, but shrugged it off for later. "Right." She looked back toward the two guys the smile appearing back on her face. "What's up with you Mac, you're quiet." She pointed out, nodding her head towards him.

"Got nothing to say." Mac said softly, drinking his beer.

"Got nothing clever to say is what he meant." Johnson imputed with a smug grin on his face. He nudged Mac slightly.

"Haha." Mac made a face, nodding his head. "Very funny." He looked up and over to Chloe, his beer off to the side. "Oh, congrats to you too by the way. For making your own Olympic team…" His eyes widened suddenly realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Riley whirled around, narrowing her eyes at Mac before hopping off her stool. "I say we call it a night, I've got a long day tomorrow."

Cocking another eyebrow, Chloe looked suspiciously between the three people. "How did you know…?" Her voice drifted off, then deciding to rephrase her question. "Do you guys know something I don't?" She said.

"No, I've just got to talk to Mac for a minute." Riley grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Johnson and Chloe.

Watching as they walked off, Johnson moved to sit next to Chloe where Riley had been previously. He gave her a small nervous smile, figuring that she would probably drill him with questions.

Chloe shook her head back and forth, her eyes dropping from Mac and Riley and she looked at Johnson. "She's been really weird lately; I don't even know what's going on." She sighed. "I wish she would just talk to me, you know. I hate when she keeps things from me."

Johnson nodded his head, not knowing exactly what to say. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He responded, bringing his beer to his lips.

Waving her hand, she changed the subject. "So looks like we're both going to be representing the US of A." She grinned, trying to make the best out of her confused little situation.

* * *

OC hadn't exactly gone back to his room, but instead now sat at the bar. Chas hadn't been to far after him. This time, he had bought her, her own beer. "So gymnastics, huh?"

Chas nodded her head, her fingers playing with the bottle slightly. "Yep. It's always been my thing." Glancing around, she continued to talk. "I'm actually here with two other girls from the team. They're my best friends…" She barely finished her sentence, but her brows furrowed as she watched Riley storm out of the bar dragging the guy she recognized to be McClanahan out with her.

"What's wrong?" OC broke her train of thought and moved his head to try to get her to look at him once more.

Blinking a few times, she shook her head. "It's just been a…confusing night." Pushing aside her thoughts, she smiled up at him. "What was I saying?"

* * *

Once they were outside, Riley turned to face him. She wasn't exactly mad, but she was definitely stressed out and was not having a good night. "I didn't tell you this before, but I'm telling you now." She began. "You know Herb has always had me help out with the team, well I'm doing it again for the Olympics. I don't exactly want our friends to mingle because sooner or later they're all going to be putting things together." She sighed out.

"So this is this how it's gonna be? We can't go out and hang with a bunch of people all because you don't want them to know that we're together?" Maybe Riley wasn't mad, but Mac had certainly seemed to be angry.

She stopped pacing and turned to face him. "I let you tell certain people, Buzzy knows, Johnson knows. Verchota probably knows, but he's just too stupid to realize it." She said. "But there are also certain people who I really don't want to find out. Herb being one of them. And if the wrong people on your team know, and they see me tomorrow and tell him, I'm screwed. There goes my paycheck." She yelled to him.

Mac ran his hands through his hair, getting very frustrated. "I don't know why you couldn't tell me this. I also don't know what you're doing behind a box helping COACH an Olympic team when you're on your own Olympic team yourself." Licking his lips, he moved forward towards her. "You're not going to blow this for yourself, Riley."

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "Listen to me, Mac, I know what I'm doing ok. Maryann knows what I'm planning on doing. And being my coach, her approval is the only one I need. I've coached with Herb for four years now and I'm harder on myself then Maryann could ever be." She sighed, looking away. "I know you want what's best for me, but I don't think you know what's best for me." She told him quietly.

"Don't shun your friends you. If you care about me as much as you say you do, I don't understand why they can't know." His arms folded across his chest. "Sounds like your ashamed to be with me, because it doesn't matter if they know about us dating."

She frowned, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes and she stepped forward closer to him. "Mac you know that's not true—"

"Well you're doing a hell of a job fooling me." He backed up away from her. He didn't want to fight with her; he just wanted to understand her. And he couldn't do that now, not when he was so frustrated. He turned away and headed back towards the bar door. Looking back at her, he pointed. "Concentrate on Gymnastics, not hockey." He paused. "Don't be at that rink tomorrow with us…" He turned away again and walked into the bar.

* * *

_Anmerie: Thank you muchly! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, I'm really having fun writing it. I just hope I don't make any more stupid mistakes, but thanks so much for being understanding. Glad to hear that it's keeping you interested. A boring story isn't fun to read at all! ;_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I hope it didn't matter too much! The reason I had gymnastics pinpointed in the Winter, is because well I did it all year around but I thought it was considered a 'Winter Sport'. Either way, I think it works out putting gymnastics in the Winter Games instead of Ice Hockey in the Summer…cause that would just be, odd! Haha. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Klinoa: Yes, I'm pulling the Creative License rule. Haha, that's great! But yeah, glad that you're still reading it despite the mistakes! If I had went back and changed it all I wouldn't know how to lay out my original plot, I probably would have pulled out my hair. Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying it!_

_Emador: I'll be sure to go check out your story! And I'm glad that I'm not the only one out there who writes a billion chapters ahead of time. We can relate! And as for re-doing the scene, I feel bad making it all about the girls cause sometimes I feel the readers want to read more about the guys, you know? But I promise to tone it down, and usually the scenes I write are in between the parts in the movie. And the other thing is it was kind of important for Chas to hear what they said at the table, it comes into play later. Thank you so much for your input, I know not to put in many scenes from the movie and thank you for reading! I'm off to check out your story, now!_

_Lia06: I'm really glad you pointed that out to me, I was too into the story otherwise I would have tried to change it and make it right. I feel so stupid though, cause I was actually a gymnast myself. I did it for so long, doctors said it stunted my growth! Which is why I'm only 5'2! Haha. But I'm really glad you're enjoying it! And please any suggestions you have I'd love to hear them. And thank you so much for your previous input!_

_Miss Kitty: I do have to say that at first I was a bit upset by the review, but there's just some things I need to get over. Some of the things you pointed out, aren't suppose to make sense, but in later chapters they will. As you said you understood this was an AU, but if it's to unrealistic for you, then I understand. Perhaps, I should have done a bit of research but it's not really suppose to be about the gymnastics, so at that point I didn't think it was necessary. And it's hard to explain things to you without really giving the story away. But all in all, I'm glad that you pointed some things out for me. Now I know that next time I should really learn more about something before I write a story about it. So, thank you. And like I said, if it upsets you being so unrealistic, I understand if you don't want to read it!_

_meadow567: Glad you're still reading! And I thought I fixed it so that I could get anonymous reviews. I guess not. I'll go check it out again!_


	6. Chapter 5: Daily Routines & Old Rivalrie...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for the girls. **

**Author's Note: I had written a lot of these Chapter's before even posting this on here, so a lot of your suggestions aren't really coming out yet. IE: Part of this Chapter has a scene from the movie, and I know it's boring to read something you've seen a million times, but the thing is it's more descriptive and shone from Riley's point of view.**

**As always, suggestions are welcomed and shout outs are at the bottom. **

**Chapter 5**

Dismounting off the bars, she landed on her feet but couldn't stick it which cause Riley to fall back on her butt. She stayed there, her hands coming up to hold her head slightly. No doubt she was probably smearing more chalk all over her face. Turning her head to the side, she glanced at the clock. She was done for the day as far as she was concerned.

Riley pushed herself up off the mat, pulling her grips off her hands as she made her way across the springy floor. Approaching her coach, she watched as Chas worked out on the Vault. She smiled lightly before letting out a small sigh in Maryann's direction.

"You're getting closer and close each time." She said, immediately. "You're going to have to force your body forward more." Maryann explained.

Riley nodded, "I know, I know. I'm going to cut out for the day." She paused. "Are you going to be around later, cause I'll come back after Hockey." She explained.

Flipping her wrist up, Maryann looked at her watch. "We've been at this since early this morning, it's about time you got over to Herb." She gave her a small smile.

She glanced down at her leotard and chalk-covered body and shook her head a bit. "I'm sure they're managing fine without me." Her tongue ran out over her lips. "I should go get cleaned up before heading to the rink."

Maryann patted the side of her arm gently. "We'll work at that landing more tomorrow. Good night, dear." She moved passed her, heading back towards her office.

Watching her walk off, it took Riley a minute to turn her attention away from her coach. Maryann was an amazing coach, and so was Herb. The difference was the sport. Gymnastics wasn't a team effort. They stuck a bunch of individual athletes on a team and gave them a title. In the end, the girls were always there for each other just as much as any other sports team, but there was still a definite difference. Hockey wasn't based on individual talent. It was all about each and every player meshing all of their talents together to become one. As for being on team USA, All Riley had to do was set aside a few hours of her day to be in her gymnast mindset and then give the rest of her time to Herb and her other team.

She had devout most of her life to doing gymnastics, just as Mac had done for Hockey, but the overall truth was that she wanted to be with him ultimately. Doing gymnastics would only get her so far in life, but in her mind Mac was forever. …Until of course she showed up at the rink, doing the exact opposite of what he had told her to do.

* * *

It had only taken about 45 minutes for Riley to get cleaned up and head out and over to the rink. Leaving all of her gymnastics stuff in the back seat, she pulled out her other bag. The other bag was filled with her hockey stuff. She obviously wouldn't be playing, but her skates would come in handy. 

Entering the arena, she made her way through the front doors and down toward the rink. She could already hear the meshed voices of Craig Patrick and Herb, ordering the players on the ice. They were certainly loud. Stepping through the door way she made her way down the stairs of the bleachers to the bottom by the ice. Setting her bag to the side, she grinned at Doc who stood only a few inches from her.

"I'm here, sorry I'm so late." She told him.

Doc shook his head, waving his hand. "It's perfectly alright. Herb of course has everything under control." He gave her a gracious smile as he watched her slip on her ice skates.

She was pretty sure the guys hadn't known she had walked in. Mac most importantly. After finishing putting on her skates, she glanced up looking on the ice. He must have been sitting in the box as they ran this play. Standing up, she made her way out to the ice where she stood and watched. Clearly being blocked from Mac's eye sight by the two coaches and the wall.

"That's it, keep it up!" Herb shouted out to Johnson who skated across the ice, not seeing Riley make her appearance.

"Kick it out!" Craig cupped his hands over his mouth as he put in his two cents. His head turned to the side, spotting Riley. Giving her a small smile, he backed up towards her still watching the action on the ice. "Give Herb a minute."

Her eyes were glued to Johnson's fast footwork for the moment, but she nodded. "It's fine." She smiled.

"Look for the pass. Come on, hit him with the pass. Go, Johnson. Outside!" He exclaimed. "Alright Johnson, hit him on the other side." Herb croaked out when Johnson hadn't acknowledged his original call. "Come on look for him. Move and hit him, Johnson." His arm gestured forward.

"He's open! Center! Center!" Riley called out, and skated on the side towards Herb. She was never one to keep her mouth shut when she wanted to get something out there.

Johnson continued and shot the puck into the net, not having listened to Herb telling him to pass it. He skated around behind the back of the net. The players had all slowed down, some of them peeking over to see where the new voice had come from. The boys in the box standing to their feet to peek over as well.

"Hello, Riley, now excuse me while I chew out my player." Herb skated forward. "Johnson! That coast to coast stuff may work here, but it won't against the teams we'll be playing." He looked back towards Riley and gestured her to skate over. "Boys, this is Riley she's your everything in between girl. Helping Doc check you guys out, to imputing her coaching skills to use with me and Craig." He yelled out.

Biting on her lip, Riley gave a small wave. "Nice to meet you guys, although I do know some of you." She waved at a few of the Minnesotans. Catching Mac's eye, she could see how annoyed he was. He slammed his stick forward to bang it against the glass and she turned away.

"Alright." Herb clapped. "Next line up, let's go. Let's run it again." He clapped his hands a few more times.

A few of the guys, including Johnson skated to the side to sit back in the box, while Mac and Morrow hopped up and over the wall. Immediately, OC jumped over as well putting his hand on Morrow's shoulder to slow him up. "Morror. Let me take this one."

Before Morror could answer, OC skated off in front of him. Morror glanced back, his eyebrow raising slightly knowing that this wasn't going to be good. He climbed back over the side into the box.

Mac and OC skated out, taking their positions. Riley watched as Herb skated out slightly with the puck at the end of his own stick. Her eyes glanced at Mac, and followed his eyes to the puck. She was grateful that with her there he still concentrated on hockey, but she was also worried at how pissed he'd be after practice.

"This is a breakout play, gentlemen. So please let's get rid of the puck early. Alright, let's go!" He yelled, bringing his stick back to smack the puck into action.

Immediately the players began to fly around the rink, going in all sorts of directions. However, one player in particular caught Riley's eye. It wasn't Mac, it was Jack O'Callahan. Her brow furrowed as he flew across the ice, not exactly in the direction of the ice.

"Hey, hey!" Mac called out, slapping his stick to the ground trying to get Verchota's attention. Verchota looked up, but before he could pass it OC slammed full force into Mac sending him to the ground hard.

"Oh!" Riley exclaimed, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

Gasps erupted from the other players, and the ones on the side stood up to look and see if he was ok. "Oh, my god."

Riley bit her tongue from saying anything that would pinpoint her as more concerned about him then anyone else on the team. Her eyes drifted towards Buzz and Johnson, who had hopped over the sides. "What's OC doing?" Buzzy asked.

"That was cheap." Bah murmured from the side of Mac. He was bent over slightly, but Mac was hurled over, no doubt in pain.

"He didn't even have the puck." Verchota looked up from Mac and at OC. "What are you hitting like that for?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

Pavalich had skated over towards where Mac was on the ground, looking at OC as well. "That's the bush league, OC." He commended.

Silk, who had stayed in the box gave a small smirk. "Nice hit, OC." Not that he had much of a grudge against Minnesota much anymore, he still would be there to back up his buddy.

OC lingered in front of them, just a few steps away, grinning feeling pleased with his revenge. "Tell your boy to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it." His thick Boston accent coming out as he spoke.

Riley's hand rested on her forehead, her face dripping with concern. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew OC taunting him wasn't going to make anything better. "Oh, man." She breathed lightly, looking over to Craig.

Within a second of OC's last words, Mac pushed himself back up flinging his gloves off. He whirled around an angry gleam in his eyes as he fixated on OC. "Let's go!" He shouted at him, pushing him.

OC immediately responded, shoving him back before the two engaged in the fist fight. In Riley's opinion it looked more like they were trying to hug each other at first, until their fists started flying at each other's faces.

"Craig, let them go." Riley looked back, a worried look planed on her face as she watched Herb hold Craig back from breaking up the fight. Her attention turned back to the fight, and she watched as Mac threw a couple of punches at his face. The helmet was still firmly planted on OC's head, which prevented him from getting any hits to the face.

Mac's helmet on the other hand had gotten tossed off when OC had checked him. She couldn't help but suddenly feel very angry towards OC at that point in time. Not only was the check uncalled for, but now he was kicking her boyfriends ass. She held her tongue and kept her ground, however. Even if she had wanted to make it clear that they were together, Mac wouldn't have ever forgave her if she stepped in at all. The last thing a boyfriend wanted was to hide behind his girlfriend.

"Stay out of it, Buzzy!" Johnson pulled him back.

Rizzo pulled Bill Baker away, as well. "Stay out of it, Baker." He chorused.

"Come on, give it to him!" Bah called out, encouraging Mac.

Verchota clapped. "Alright, Mac!"

"Come on, Mac, take him down!" Pav followed up with.

Silk banged his hands on the side of the wall. "Come on, OC, let him have it!" He yelled out.

At that point in time, OC's fist caught Mac square in the face and he fell backwards on the ice, OC going down with him. They continued to throw punches, rolling around on the ice.

She skated forward, not wanting to take anymore. "Pull them apart!" She called out, looking at Verchota and Pav. After a minute, Rizzo glanced at Riley before lounging forward to grab on to OC's jersey." Riley helped out by reaching down with him and pulling OC up and off of him. Pav and Verchota finally moved forward to help pull Mac away as well, and help him off the ground. They skated towards opposite sides and Riley dropped her hold on OC letting Rizzo take full control over him.

"Well how bout it boys?" Herb spoke up, skating over towards them. "Look like hockey to you?" He skated around them before coming to a halt across from Riley. "Looks like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me. I don't know, what do you think Craig? Riley?" He arched back to look at Craig.

His answer caught in his throat, unsure of what he wanted to say. His arms folded across his chest. "Yeah." He finally said.

Herb looked at Riley, who simply nodded, knowing that it was best just to agree with him. Then again, when they fell to the ground it really did look like a couple of monkey's trying to hump a football. To be completely honest what bothered her most right now was the blood flowing from Mac's nose, that had smeared to his cheek. No one else seemed too concerned about it, not even Mac.

"You wanna settle old scores, you're on the wrong team." Herb glanced from Mac to OC. "We move forward starting right NOW. We start becoming a team RIGHT NOW." He slapped his stick hard down on the ice. Looking at all the players faces, he continued, "Skating. Passing. Flow. Creativity. That is what this team is all about, gentlemen. Not OLD rivalries." He skated around in a small circle as he talked. "So, wht don't we start with some introductions? You know, get to know each other a little better." He paused. "Where you're from, who you are. Go ahead." Herb leaned on his stick, and nodded his head at Mac.

Mac's brow furrowed, and he scoffed lightly before shrugging his arms out. "Rob McClanahan. St. Paul, Minnesota."

"Who do you play for?" Herb retorted.

"…For you, here at the U." Mac took a deep breath.

Nodding slightly, Herb's head shot to the other side. "Jack?"

He had a sour look printed across his face. "Jack O'Callahan. Charlestown, Mass." He paused. "Boston University."

"Over here." Herb looked back to the other side, picking out a player that was standoffish and towards the back.

He shifted uneasily at being called on. "I'm Ralph Cox." He answered, then smiling a bit. "And I'm from wherever's not gonna get me hit." He chuckled lightly.

A few laughs erupted all around, glad that he was able to lighten the mood a bit. Even Herb cracked a slightly amused smile. "Very good. Get on the line." He called out to all of the players.

The players still remaining in the box, hopped out and they all listened by skating their way out to the line. Herb skated more towards Riley. "Can you take Mac, get him cleaned up, make sure nothing's broken?" He didn't wait for a response, but patted her shoulder as he moved passed her, looking at the line. "Mac, Riley's gonna get you cleaned up." He called over to him.

Mac hesitated before skating away from the line. He tossed a glance over his shoulder at the rest of his teammates. Gliding to the side, he picked his helmet off the ice as he passed it and turned his body to the side to come to a halt in front of his girlfriend.

Looking down at her legs, she noticed a few ice shards had collected on to her pants from him skid-stopping in front of her. She eyed him, before skating away. "Come on." She said lightly, and he obeyed.

* * *

Once in the locker room, she took him off to the room on the side where he plopped up on one of the tables. She headed over towards the sink and grabbed a rag, then running it under warm water. Neither one saying anything to each other, she turned the faucet off the proceeded to ring out the rag before moving back towards him. 

"I told you not to come." He said quietly.

"I didn't listen." She retorted. Turning around she walked back over to him and reached her hands up to place the rag on his nose.

His hands gripped on to hers, stopping her. "I can do it myself." He said, and his hands went to grab at the rag.

She pulled back, protectively. "This is my job." She told him. "Just let me do it, ok?"

"No. You're job is to be back at your gym, doing your gymnastics thing." Mac immediately spat back, anger filtering his eyes.

Riley didn't respond. She knew if she did, he would just have another comment back to her. Riley was stubborn, but not nearly as stubborn as he was. She reached her hands up, with the rag once more. She was surprised when he didn't push her away again, or say anything to stop her. She whipped the access blood off his cheek before moving it gently over to dab at his nose gently.

Mac sat back, enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. He didn't want to push her away, although he wasn't too happy with her right then and there. His hands came up once more to grab on to her hand that continued to whip his nose. Riley's eyes picked up to look into his, and she was surprised at his next move. He pulled her hand gently to his lips, and placed a small peck on it.

Riley smiled at him and used her free hand to brush a piece of hair behind her ear and his grip on her other hand lessened. "How did you smear the blood across your face anyway?" She asked him quietly, dropping her hand when she was finished cleaning.

His shoulders shrugged slightly, suddenly aware that she had just witnessed him getting his ass kicked. He glanced off to the side at the hand that supported him leaning back. He sat up straight and showed his hand to her. "I nicked my knuckles on his helmet." He said sheepishly. "I think the blood on my cheek was from my hand."

She looked down, seeing the cuts on his knuckles and she sighed out. "God, I already don't like him and I haven't even formally met him." Riley placed the warm rag to his knuckles.

Mac gave a small wry smiled and watched her covered his hand. Thoughts from the argument from last night flooded through his brain. "You know, this argument isn't over yet." He told her quietly, leaning down to get her to look up at him.

Her eyes glanced upward, catching his eyes. "I know. But it's over for now."

* * *

_Lia06: It seems as if everyone is enjoying it, so therefore I'm keeping it up. I probably would have kept posting it anyway just because this is the first time in a long time I've gotten so far in a story. I used to write A LOT when I was younger and then I stopped for about 2 years and I'm finally getting back into the swing of it. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And if you ever have a particular story you want me to read, please feel free to throw it out at me!_

_Kalibelle: I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you so much for the review! One of the main reasons it turned out the way it did was because I was trying to make it so different. Every Miracle fanfic I've read has had amazing writing and I've loved every single one of them, but I didn't want to have any of the girls be related to Herb – so I went a different route! Thank you so much for your review, and please let me know if there's a story of yours you'd like me to read._

_BellaLou: First off, I'm so glad you came and checked out my story! I completely understand and agree with you 100 which is why that I decided that I was unreasonable about that whole subject. I want honest opinions and that's exactly what I've been given, so I should just shut my big mouth! No one's aiming to be cruel and I'm going to respect the people who give me reviews now! Even the not so good ones. And don't worry about it being too long, I think I wrote epics in my reviews to you. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm waiting for your next chapter as well!_

_Miss Kitten: I had a note up that actually wasn't directed at you, but I deleted it because I realized that I was just being stupid. Honestly, I want constructive criticism and it's not as if anyone's out to attack me personally. Since you've decided to still read (which by the way I didn't expect you to let me off that easy ;) ) please, please continue to criticize me wherever you feel necessary. Because I really could use help and believe it or not your review made me think hard about where I was going in this story and it helped me figure out a few things. So, thank you so much and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way by being upset about something you were just trying to help me with – if that made any sense at all. But once again thank you and I'm sorry for being unreasonable! _

_Klinoa: It happens, I know I've gotten that way before about something that I really love. And I don't want to offend anyone by having my story be completely unbelievable. So any of you can be as mean as you want as long as you have a legit reason. And I've realized that you're all just trying to help me, so it's all good! I'm glad you liked the Chapter, Riley lightens up a bit in this one as you see! Thank you again for your review!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! As for the fight, not every relationship is rainbows and butterflies, right? Conflicts is always what makes a story so interesting. Thank you for your review! _


End file.
